


Love Is In The Hair

by jaxonkreide



Series: Domestic Husbands [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tony Stark is a good husband, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: Married for a very long time, Loki and Tony now lead a domestic and happy life together.Tony has always been interested in Loki's hair, which he adores with as much of his heart as he does the rest of Loki. One day though, he considers how beautiful Loki would look with braids...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Domestic Husbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664041
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	Love Is In The Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> What? I'm late?? I'm not late, the others were just early! If anything, I'm fashionably late XD
> 
> Anyways, we all know why we're here! Happy (belated) birthday, Sesil!!!!
> 
> You remember when I started writing this months ago? I do kgjhsdf Well! I finally managed to finish it now! 
> 
> And with it (since it was the first idea I had for this) starts the Domestic Husbands series! A series of fluffy and short snapshots into Tony and Loki's immortal life together :D

It has always been one of Tony’s secret – or maybe not as secret as he thought – pleasures to softly comb through Loki’s hair with his fingers, however long ago it may have been. To untangle the small knots after a long few hours of sleep, to just run his hands through them over and over. It was calming and comfortable, something Tony loved to do as Loki’s was the softest that Tony ever had the pleasure of touching.

He would have considered asking Loki how he got his hair to be the way it was, but – well – Tony knew that Loki just stole from his own hair product when they were in the shower. And even if that hadn’t already proven that Loki’s hair just. Was like that. Tony observed him for a few weeks, you know? Maybe he sneaked in some other products that Tony didn’t know about. But nope. Loki didn’t do anything else. It really just was like that.

Of course, Tony’s fascination with Loki’s hair did not go unnoticed. Sometimes Loki would gently take Tony’s hands and pull them out of his hair, teasing Tony about liking his hair more than Loki himself, but then he’d kiss Tony’s hands and laugh brightly. The teasing lilt always apparent in his voice, keeping Tony’s mind at ease.

Had Loki ever told Tony that he did not enjoy the way Tony massaged his head, Tony would have immediately stopped, – until the consent was to start again was given, – but he also wasn’t above calling Loki on his bullshit. 

The way Loki relaxed more than any other time of the day a sure-fire way to prove Tony’s point. He loved to see Loki able to let go like that and relax. Way too often, his love was tense, brow creasing and a stoic tilt to his mouth. Obviously, it was also beautiful to see Loki like that. Concentrated on his work or the spell he was preparing. But seeing Loki relax? It was just as wonderful. Something for Tony’s eyes only. Trust and intimacy. It was something Tony came to cherish dearly.

But that had been years ago. Since then, Loki had been letting his hair grow out longer, much to Tony’s constant delight. Nowadays it fell down almost to Loki’s butt in the gentle waves that Tony came to love, Loki’s hair continued to be strong and thick even against the force of gravity. Surely this had to be one of the world’s wonders.

Today, Loki had decided to take a bath in the morning. 

After Afghanistan, Tony found himself unable to approach still water, but after years of Loki’s gentleness, Tony found himself warming up to them again – as long as he was with his love, the one being he trusted more than even his own bots. 

And even then, he’d only join in at a later time, Loki loving to soak in the water as long as possible. Usually, Tony used that extra time for a bit more sleep or he left for the kitchen to make them some simple breakfast – he was learning how to cook slowly and things started burning only about 90% of the time now, definitely a big win of immortality.

So, Tony would only join when Loki was almost done, to clean his love’s body from anything of the previous day and relax cuddled close in the water for a bit.

Now Tony joined Loki – who had been in it for quite some time already – and slid his hands through Loki’s wet hair. Smooth as silk like this, a curtain hiding Loki’s back from view. Rarely did Loki tie them up for battle anymore as he used to do in the past – though the reason there might also be the decreasing number of fights they had been in over the years, both of them increasingly enjoying living comfortably together. 

Of course, he could still part Loki’s hair if he wanted to gaze at his love’s back. Ask him to let his hair cascade from his shoulders covering his chest beautifully…

And yet, it always remained a solid weight, always some of his love behind it. But also, being such a beautiful part of his love at the same time. It was a conflicting feeling to Tony. _He loved Loki through and through._ From his high praised hair to his beautiful toes, Tony has worshipped every part of Loki’s body at some point in their life already.

 _Maybe, just maybe,_ Tony thought, massaging shampoo on Loki’s scalp. Maybe he could try braiding it sometime? 

Actually, he had never seen Loki wear something like a braid. Tying his hair in a ponytail, yes. But that was the most Loki seemed to be willing to do and wasn’t that just a waste? Loki’s pretty face and neck and well, everything, would surely look amazing with braided hair, wouldn’t it? Different, but amazing like Loki already looked. Nothing could change that, no different form or face, Loki always looked like the world to Tony. Beautiful and all he needed.

Tony felt Loki’s fingers stroking over where his own hands lay still on Loki’s head. It immediately brought Tony back into the moment and he apologized to Loki for spacing out.

He was taking none of it, as per usual, reassuring Tony that he too knew how distracting it could be when one suddenly has a new fascinating idea. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, after all.

They continued their bathing, all the while Tony continued to think about braiding Loki’s hair. Soon the whole day had passed, and Tony’s mind still lingered on it. At some point he even found himself watching videos on how to braid hair, following the motions with his own fingers.

He didn’t bring it up to Loki, unsure if he’d like it. Keeping his uncertainty in mind, Tony never brought up the possibility of hair braiding.

A week later, when they were lazing in the bath once more, Tony subconsciously started going through the motions of a simple braid before stopping himself. He pulled his hands from Loki’s hair and instead switched to gently massage Loki’s back. 

At first, Loki gave an inquisitive noise which soon turned into a gentle hum, appreciating the movement of Tony’s hands.

Once Tony was done, he once again ran his hands through the strands of Loki’s hair. He knew he should ask, but he still ended up hesitating long enough for Loki to turn around and gently take Tony’s hands in his own.

Loki’s expression was sincere and soon defeated Tony’s hesitancy.

He asked.

And Loki looked surprised before a wide smile graced his face.

And at that moment Tony knew that it was something he could have asked Loki as soon as the question first crossed his mind. Of course, he could have. Why did he doubt himself in such a way? The two of them had always been able to honestly talk about each other’s wishes and feelings, the walls the both of them had built up over the years destroyed between the two of them.

Still, Loki had him wait until they were out of the bath and his hair had been dried before he let Tony try his hands at braiding them.

He also held onto Tony’s hands once more as he explained how braiding hair had a special meaning in Asgard’s culture. It made Tony nervous that he’d do something wrong but Loki assured him that while he didn’t want to touch his own hair, a small part of him unable to let go of the bitterness in his heart towards the culture he had grown up in. Towards the lie he had been made to live for so long – he was far more accepting of both of his cultures now and yet Tony thought that Loki never felt truly connected to either. This was fine because he and Loki belonged together.

And while Loki would not touch his own hair, he allowed Tony to do so. Trusted Tony with this part of himself.

_If it was obvious this didn’t make Tony any less nervous._

But Tony was willing to try, – wanted to try, has been wanting for a week – still, he didn’t want to disappoint Loki after bringing this up. And thus, he pulled up the best, most confident smile he could manage – that Loki could clearly see-through, if he was honest to himself – and told Loki to turn around.

He pulled up one of his reference videos and got to work.

It didn’t turn out to be the most perfect braid, but Loki was smiling, and Tony found this just as relaxing and wonderful as playing with Loki’s hair any other day.

And when he showed Loki the result? Well, who was he to complain to be pulled into a passionate kiss, tangling his hands into Loki’s hair, undoing some of the work he had done to braid it. He was all the prettier like this in Tony’s mind and it was not like it mattered much.

They had an eternity left together, enough time for Tony to perfect his hair braiding skills and see Loki both with braided hair and with his natural beauty. Time with his love that Tony would forever treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also look at the art over on [my Tumblr!](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/612617221571756032/definitely-not-late-to-finish-my-birthday-present)


End file.
